1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seals for meter sockets or boxes and more particularly to a new and improved means for sealing a meter box to deter the unauthorized opening thereof, including means for providing a visual indication of actual or attempted unauthorized entry to the meter box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of major problems power utility companies are continuously combating is power theft due to the unauthorized acts of meter tampering or the diversion of current by the consumer. To carry out these unauthorized acts, a consumer must gain access to the meter. This is usually done by breaking a seal, or other locking device, to open the front cover on the meter box. Once the cover is removed, it is then possible to tamper with the meter, or to place a jumper across certain terminals on the meter or the meter socket, to thus divert current around the meter.
To prevent the above type of unauthorized access, various means have been designed to make meter boxes as nearly tamper-proof as possible. Many of these designs utilize some type of breakable seal attached to the meter box which, when broken, provides a visual indication of either attempted or actual unauthorized access.
There are several known types of prior art meter boxes or enclosures which employ breakable seals for the purpose described above. Such known types are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,995,878; 2,081,627; 2,142,048; and 2,113,744.
Each of the above patents discloses a specifically designed meter box wherein a seal must be broken to gain access to a screw for removing the meter box cover or to allow a special key to be inserted to remove the cover.
Another prior art U.S. Pat. No. 1,037,010, discloses a specially designed enclosure or box having a breakable seal, which serves as a lock and unauthorized access indicator. In this patent, a breakable seal is inserted through the front cover of the box and engages with a holding means forming a part of the box. In order to open the front cover, the seal must be broken, thus giving an indication of unauthorized tampering or access.
While the above types of sealing arrangement have met with some commercial success, that success has been limited because of the expense to the utility companies in having to purchase and install a new specially designed meter box incorporating the seal and locking arrangement. Thus, it can be seen that a need exists for the provision of a breakable seal and locking arrangement for meter boxes which can be economically purchased or which lends itself to field implementation in such a fashion that a new meter box need not be purchased and installed.